


it's simple physics: opposites attract.

by tarmes



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking societal norms, Character Development, Cigarettes, Debut Fic, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Love, Friendship, Gen, Horimiya-inspired, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Nostalgia, Opposites Attract, Physics, Polar Opposites, Slow Burn, Studying, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, markhyuck, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarmes/pseuds/tarmes
Summary: In college, we do away with foolish behaviors. We're grown up now. We find our crowd, and we stick to them.That's my philosophy. Hi, my name is Lee Donghyuck. I'm a freshman at Seoul National Arts University, and I think I've found my clique. They might smoke cigarettes, have tattoos, and party every weekend, but who am I to complain? I've loosened up a little, and plus, they're exactly my type of people. I never did well under academic pressure-- or those honors student freaks-- anyways. Yet... Mark Lee is truly something. Sure, he's an honors freak, the type I absolutely hate, but he's also more than what he seems. Ugh, I truly can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe opposites do attract.tldr; self proclaimed 'bad boy-in progress' hyuck is actually rather the smartass genius, and honors student mark is more than he seems. horimiya-inspired, but with major twists. and it's not written in 1st person, don't stress. but do enjoy.





	it's simple physics: opposites attract.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is a bad-boy wannabe, but also a massive physics nerd. mark is more than what he seems. 00 line are dorks, despite their intimidating presences. chapter 1, covers the basics-- the fundamentals. let's go meet them, at the seoul national arts campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: underage tattoos, cigarettes, smoking, drugs, alcohol, etc. are all mentioned here, and will probably continue to be a central role throughout the fic. i strongly advice everyone underage to NOT follow their footsteps or decisions, probably not the best idea. there will be character growth, though. okay, enjoy.

"Hyuck!"

Donghyuck had less than three seconds to react before his new friend, Na Jaemin, came crashing into his shoulder, a shitfaced grin on his face. This wasn't anything new to Donghyuck by far. This was how Jaemin was, naturally cheerful and playful. He quickly slaps Jaemin's back with a chuckle, laughing it off as they headed to the massive campus cafeteria for some quick grub. Plus, their crew would be there, ready to passionately discuss the newest otome or Pokémon games, rant about the newest Netflix shows... or trade drugs and flasks filled with alcohol. Indeed, one is not like the other.

"What's up?" Donghyuck enthusiastically slides a chair into Jaemin's direction and swivels in his own. "It's been a while, Renjun, Jeno."

"Hyuck, it's only been a solid day," Jeno chuckles, eye-smile and all. "Regardless, it's always good to see you both. So, what's today's deal?" Jeno wraps his hands around his chest, and his sleeves peek a little bit of skin. Well, completely  _inked_ skin. Renjun has a pretty sick lip piercing, and Jaemin looks 'normal' at first glance, but he's got a shit-ton of tattoos on his arms. Then there was Donghyuck, oh-so rebellious enough to dye his hair a shade of orange. He didn't have tattoos or piercings, but that was no big deal. No big deal at all.

As the table began to liven up, Donghyuck began reminiscing, daydreaming while looking out the tall glass window panes. Ah, yes. Skyscrapers pierced the cotton-candy-like clouds scattered amongst the azure skies, and everything was just so brilliantly high-tech-- this was Seoul, after all.

In the past three weeks, Donghyuck had anxiously arrived in Seoul, all the way from Jeju Island. It was his big college debut-- his nerdy and stress-filled high school past was to be washed away into the Yellow Sea, never to reemerge. He was determined to fake it until he made it. Donghyuck went through great pains to prepare himself, after all. He was the only student in his small, elite high school class of thirty to be admitted to Seoul National Arts University. Preparing for the  _suneung_ (CSAT) ate into his social life, and his parents constantly pressured him to score high. He hated them, he hated the suffocating air in their small home in Jeju. He despised the nauseating beauty of the aromatic rose fields, he hated the stifling competition amongst his peers. And most importantly, he hated them-- honors students who allowed societal pressures to turn them into robots. He was once one of them, and he was determined to not become one again, not after the painstaking efforts he made to move hundreds of miles away from his personal hell.

That's why it was alright if his new friends were 'bad' guys. To Donghyuck, they were his lifeline. His new blood. College is different, after all. Donghyuck knew that he had found his true clique, and honestly, they've only taught him to relax and enjoy life. Plus, they all share loads in common. Manhwa, games, idols (Sunmi was his favorite), you name it. It's just that, Donghyuck was having a  _teensy_ bit of a hard time getting used to cigarettes. And drugs. And alcohol. He'd try, though. He just wasn't ready yet.

"Hyuck?" Jaemin taps his shoulder, and Donghyuck quickly spins around to face the group. "You alright, dude? You spaced out for a few minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Was just thinking about something... unimportant. So, what did I miss?" Donghyuck leans into the table, his skin glowing under the sunlight reflecting through the glass. As soon as the sun was out, Donghyuck was tugged back to reality.

"Honestly, nothing really. Sir 'Forget-a-lot' here forgot the flask at home, so we can't do our typical trade today," Jaemin playfully glares at Renjun, who grimaces back. "On the bright side, however, I did bring my cigarettes. They're in my really cute Eevee case too. Hyuck, wanna have a smoke?" 

Jaemin's hand—along with the cigarette— is fully extended towards Donghyuck, and in his mind, there's a fierce battle playing out within his consciousness. To take or not to take? Would philosopher Immanuel Kant have said to take it for the sake of maintaining their friendship? Or should he listen to his guts? The peer pressure was unnerving.

"I-I'm good, thanks," Donghyuck exasperates, after a solid few seconds of inner decision-making. "I smoked too many back in the day with the boys, you know, heh. So now, I have a terrible lung condition. I couldn't."

Donghyuck has never even touched a cigarette. He also did not have a lung disease. He inwardly prayed Kant would forgive him for his blatant lies.

"I see," Jaemin eyes Donghyuck with sympathy and a twinge of confusion, and Donghyuck averts his gaze sheepishly. "I'll... be careful to not smoke around you then."

The four quickly wrap up their rather (un)eventful lunch break, and head to the quad, where they split before heading to their respective classes. This was the other aspect in which Donghyuck was very different from the other three. Renjun was a visual arts major, Jeno was a film studies major, and Jaemin was a literature major. Donghyuck, however, adored physics, and the other three loathed it. Something about how natural and fluid, how mathematical and straightforward it was, enticed the young man. As they approach the center of the quad, Jaemin suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Yo, guys. Isn't that Mark Lee? The top-ranked student of the sophomore class? I heard his exam scores this semester were near to perfect." Jaemin crudely points into the direction of a bench situated near the physics department building. Indeed, sitting on the bench was the legendary Mark Lee, reading a novel in his ever-so-perfect intellectual posture, in his ever-so-perfect stylish clothes and ever-so-perfect face. He was with two other younger kids, but right now, they were completely irrelevant.

Donghyuck twitches-- Mark scored the highest? His academic and competitive instinct was never completely wiped out, despite his attempts.

"Yep, that's him alright," Donghyuck winces. "He's really not all that cool, though. He's in my department. Seeing him every single day becomes a sore on the eyes. Speaking of which, I have my next class with him in a bit," Donghyuck sighs, which warranted several stares from his friends.

"You can't be serious, Hyuck," Jeno frowns. "He's the dream guy for _all_ of us. Smart, gorgeous, talented, a--"

"And terribly overrated," Donghyuck quickly interjects. "I will never get the hype about him. Just another study 'robot' to me," he mutters under his breath.

The bell rings, and the team splits into different directions.

 

                                                                                                                

Donghyuck finds his seat very quickly-- after all, it was the only one available amidst the chaos that packed Professor Kim's popular  _FUNDAMENTALS OF PHYSICS 1_ class. He told himself he didn't need to keep trying so hard (he didn't have anyone to please), yet he couldn't help but take notes as if his life depended on it. Old habits die hard.

Professor Kim continues his lecture, painting vectors and diagrams across the chalkboard. To anyone else, it could be just that-- simple diagrams and shapes. To Donghyuck, however, it was absolutely fascinating.

"Alright, so who here is willing to challenge this problem right here? What is the tension in the rope? It's a bit of a tough one," Professor Kim circles his diagram with the white chalk and faces the students, a smug smile on his face.

Almost immediately, Donghyuck analyzes the crowd in front of him, and after confirming nobody else had their hands up, he meekly raises one hand up. 

"Yes, go ahead," Professor Kim invites Donghyuck to answer the question. After all, he was pointing right in his direction.

”Alright, so—“ Donghyuck begins.

”Not you, orange-head," Laughter explodes. Donghyuck is dumbfounded.

"The one behind you. Please introduce yourself.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Kim,” The slightly-accented voice booms from behind Donghyuck, and he feels his neck slightly tickle. 

Donghyuck swivels around, and his jaw drops. Just a little.

“My name is Mark Lee, sir. I’m a sophomore who moved to Seoul two years ago from Vancouver. I hope to be under everyone’s care.”

Whispers emanate around the room. Donghyuck manages to hear mentions words like _'rich'_ and _'cute'_   thrown around and quietly scoffs.

Despite everything, Donghyuck continued taking in the sight of the boy behind him. Being this close-up, the rumors were true. He looked like the sort of guy you'd want to bring home to your parents. His hair was trim and black, his cheekbones were sharp and defined, and he had exceptional manners. He looked as if he couldn’t hurt a fly. Sure, he was a bit on the shorter side for guys, but that’s okay. Donghyuck was too. In the midst of his observation, he also noted Mark's most unique feature-- his ears. They were small, yet looked malleable. Acknowledged, he was cute. His ears were cute too.

But that didn’t matter. Mark was clearly a manufactured and molded rich boy. He was artificial. Donghyuck just knows it. 

Mark clears his throat. “As for the question, the answer is 75 N throughout the rope. This results when you subtract the weight of the hanging mass and account for the force of gravity as well.”

Professor Kim gazes at Mark, clearly impressed, and begins to clap. Soon enough, the entire lecture all erupts into claps. Mark modestly bows his head slightly and quietly sits down. Donghyuck continues to observe him, but as soon as Mark turns to face front, they make brief eye contact, and Donghyuck swiftly pivots forward in exasperation.

The hour flies by, and Professor Kim's lecture for today was complete. Brief chaos ensues in the hall as students begin to pack their bags and converse, and Donghyuck feels a gentle pat on his shoulder as he begins to zip his backpack shut.

"Uh, hello. You're Lee Donghyuck, right?"

Mark Lee.

"Yes, yes it is. What is it?" Donghyuck fake grins, and turns to face the boy. If Mark knew what was best for him, it would be to not waste his time with Donghyuck. After all, it would do no good for a smart-ass popular kid like him to talk to one of the new 'bad boy' recruits.

"I've been meaning to say, I really like... that." He points to Donghyuck's head.

"My head? My hair? What exactly?"

"Yes! Hair. Yes. It's just so wonderful," Mark exclaims. "I couldn't stop looking at it from behind you. My golden retriever, Coco, is also the _exact_ same shade-- like an orangish-golden if you get me. It's a shame we had to keep her in Vancouver though. I miss her terribly so."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He honestly could care less.

"Thank you, I guess," Donghyuck managed to murmur. "I _truly_  hope you get to see her sometime. In fact, you should consider moving back! That'd be pretty cool. Yup. Right, well, it was nice talking with you." 

"Ah, catch you 'round," Mark waves away as Donghyuck briskly walks out of the hall.

 _Was he an idiot?_ Donghyuck earnestly wondered.

 

                                                                                                                

Back at his dorm, Donghyuck sulks in his bed, staring up at the artificial glow-in-the-dark neon stars he carefully scattered on the dark ceiling. It was, after all, an efficient alternative to emitting and wasting electrical energy. But most importantly, it allowed him to think, to reflect.

Framed across his walls were the posters of famous physicists and their theories-- Albert Einstein, Richard Feynman, Marie Curie, Erwin Schrödinger, you name it. Scrawled over his tables were colorful sticky notes sandwiched within lecture notes and stacks of textbooks. Then, framed on his desk, was the picture of Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and himself at orientation. He doesn't even know  _why_ he decided it was a good idea to hide this part of him from his friends. I mean, he didn't want this 'nerdy' part of him to be revealed to anyone-- he swore upon it after he stepped foot in Seoul. Yet, a part of him deeply regretted it. Would they continue to accept him? Could his lies upon lies be forgiven?

Donghyuck sighs and blows a strand of curly hair out of his face before fumbling off the bed and opening his table drawers. There it was, in fancy, capital letters:  _0-MILE EYESHADOW & EYELINER SET - DUSKY EDITION._

Why the hell not? If he was going to be rebellious, he could start with make-up. The mere thought of disappointing his traditional, conservative parents excited him. Plus, he's always wanted to dabble with it. It's just like physics. All he really had to do was draw his eyeliner like a wide parabola and 'color' the area above it. It was basically integrals! Oh, how exciting. 

After several YouTube makeup tutorials and multiple practice selfies, Donghyuck went to sleep with a satisfied smirk on his face. His friends are going to _love_ this.

 

                                                                                                                

"Guys!" Donghyuck ran over to their squad table near the English department building. "How do I look?"

"Hyuck? You look... amazing! My guy! The makeup really suits you," Jaemin stands up and massages Donghyuck's shoulders. "The dusky color was the perfect pick. Your skin is absolutely beautiful, champ. I'm envious," Jaemin chuckles, and Donghyuck playfully elbows him.

Truthfully, Donghyuck has only ever been self-aware of his skin color, and his love for makeup. Back home, he'd be tormented by his parents, and probably thrown out. His mother often bought him skin lightening products for his birthday, and the colorist mentality internalized within him, following him like a demon wherever he goes. So he was thankful to his new friends. Thankful that they embraced him for the real him. Somewhat.

"Don't be too envious! I'm aware," Donghyuck mischievously jokes around, pouting his lips. The quartet bursts into conversation; the tone, rhythm, and melody of their voices playing like a fast-paced symphonic orchestra. 

"So, I'm thinking about getting a tattoo," Jeno reveals. 

"Okay, tell us something  _actually_ new," Renjun giggles.

"Hey, not funny!" Jeno scowls.

"Right, right," Donghyuck muses. "So, what are you thinking of getting?"

"I was thinking about getting this super fancy quote-- get this-- 'this too shall pass'. But in cursive. How's it? Pretty unique, right?" Jeno wiggles his eyebrows.

Unsurprisingly, everyone grumbles in dismay.

"Jeno, I question your ideas for tattoos sometimes. That's the most basic quote off of Tumblr, dude." Renjun leans in and whispers.

"Well, shit!" Jeno chuckles and calls it off. It was pretty silly, after all. 

"...But, I have been planning to ask. Hyuck, have you considered getting a tattoo? Or your ears pierced? No pressure, but I thought you'd like to try," Jeno poses the question. 

"I... Uh, uh. Y-yeah? I mean, yes to the ears, I just don't have time for a tattoo right now. I mean, I don't have any that I want, I'll figure that out later. But yeah," Donghyuck spills over his words multiple times, but it doesn't matter. His heart was racing. What had he just done?

"Sweet! Excited for you, dude. I know a really good place nearby. I think my uncle runs the place," Jeno reaches into his leather satchel for a black pen and a sticky note and scrawls the parlor's address over it. Donghyuck had to admit-- even if Jeno was sometimes mindless in his tattoo ideas, it was clear that the blood of a tattoo artist coursed through his veins. His handwriting was outstandingly neat, and he envied it.

"It's kind of a back alley place, Hyuck. Don't worry, I promise it's not shady. But... that's the case with most Korean tattoo parlors. They kinda have to stay hidden in case of unforeseen police investigations," Jeno sighs. "I truly wish Korea wasn't so fucking conservative sometimes, but that's life for you. Anyways, give them a try, and let us know if you decide on anything. They do both tattoos and piercings." He extends his note, and Donghyuck accepts, mentally internalizing the address.

"Alright. Jen, thanks for the help. I'll check it out." 

When the group splits again as the bell rings, Donghyuck continued to stay glued to his seat, staring at the hot-pink sticky note. His schedule was unexpectedly freed up today, as he was alerted by Professor Park's frantic text message notifications about her  _ELECTROMAGNETICISM LAB SESSION_  being canceled. Something about, quote: "eating a whole bucket of ice cream", and "forgetting she was lactose intolerant". That was Professor Park for you, but Donghyuck loved her anyways.

Regardless, Donghyuck thought this was a good opportunity to really see what this tattoo parlor was all about. He quickly tapped the address into his Naver Maps app, to be pleasantly surprised-- the parlor was only a ten-minute walk off campus. He abruptly grabs his bag, casually grabs a Pocari Sweat drink from the nearby vending machine, and begins his brief journey.

 

 

The doorbell delicately chimes as Donghyuck cautiously enters the parlor-- its name couldn't be seen from the outside, but the inside was so incandescently decorated, with lustrous illustrations covering the walls. Oh, it was artistic and beautiful, _ANCIEN_. From the little French that Donghyuck learned during middle school, he knew the title of the parlor fit its 'vibes' perfectly.  _A_ _NCIEN_ meant vintage or old, and the place certainly radiated a classical feel. Along with art, vinyl CDs and instruments were delicately displayed at corners. Hozier's album subtly strummed from the speakers, and Donghyuck was suddenly overwhelmed. He wasn't alone, but he felt awkward. As if he didn't belong here.

Donghyuck musters his courage and squeezes his fists tight. He straightens his back, clears his throat, and walks over to the reception desk.

"Hello? I'm a student at SNAU, just across the street. My good friend Jeno recommended I come here to check out some of the offerings," Donghyuck spoke with confidence and conviction in his voice.

Jeno's uncle was, nevertheless to say, nothing like Jeno. He was at least six-foot-three, and his muscular, towering presence (along with his completely tatted arms) over Donghyuck made him all the more intimidating. 

"Jeno? My nephew? He's a troublesome one, isn't he?" Mr. Lee grins, and his eyes shift into alluring crescents. 

Donghyuck takes it back. There was some resemblance, after all. 

"So, you're thinking about a tattoo?" Mr. Lee points to a couple of designs on the menu on the table. "There's plenty in here. Maybe you'd be interested in the 'flaming skull' design? Made that one myself. Or maybe--"

"Actually, sir, I don't want a tattoo... yet. I'm more interested in your piercings offerings. But I must say," Donghyuck expresses stiffly. "That design on the wall? The one based off of Salvador Dali's _The Persistence of Memory_? It's ingenious. Really. Hats off to whoever did that one."

"Ah, that," Mr. Lee clears his throat and looks in the direction where Donghyuck points. "I presume you're talking about the one with the melting clocks? That was done by our new part-timer, Lee Minhyuk. Cute guy, that one. In fact, he's in the back room right now. Maybe I should call him out? It's a good chance for him to practice customer interaction too. Minhyuk, come on out! Come meet Donghyuck."

Lee Minhyuk awkwardly enters the room upon call. He's around the same height as Donghyuck, leading him to think he's also a student. Donghyuck really couldn't confirm Mr. Lee's claims if he was 'cute' or not since Minhyuk was wearing a rather large mask, covering his mouth and nose. Donghyuck did manage to deduce some of his general features, however. His hair was black and tied back, his body frame was rather thin, and several small tattoos peered out from his full-sleeve sweatshirt. 

Minhyuk's eyes enlargen at the sight of Donghyuck, but he quickly relaxes and introduces himself. In a dark and lowered tone, he offers to show Donghyuck the various types of piercings they offered on the menu, from the most obvious--the ears-- to the most obscure and painful, which would be better left undiscussed.

"...And there's also orbital piercings," Minhyuk flips across the pages. "Well, that's all of them. Let me know whichever one you're interested in." For whatever reason, Minhyuk was in a rush to wrap up their conversation, and Donghyuck was entertained.

"Which one would you recommend for me?"

"Uh, well, seeing that you're a complete newbie to piercings, probably the standard lobe?" Minhyuk suggests.

Donghyuck chuckles. Minhyuk had a rather cute foreign accent, and his mannerisms were so awkward, it was charming. 

"Donghyuck, was it? I have pretty much every ear piercing out there. Look. You can use my ear as a display. Just pick and choose which one you'd like best."

It was an awkward gesture, but it was kind of sweet. Minhyuk's ear was truly unique, it looked like you could stretch it and bend it, like clay. It was just _screaming_ out to Donghyuck to pull on it. And so, he did. Admittingly, he enjoyed pulling on it more than he expected.

"Are you told often you have really fun ears?"

Minhyuk giggles, and for a brief moment, his voice raises. "Ah, yeah. All the time."

Wait. That voice. That ear. That accent. These were all too familiar to Donghyuck. What had he just discovered? 

"So, are you enjoying your part-time job here, Mark Lee?" Donghyuck innocently poses, a sheepish smirk growing wide on his face.

"Oh, it's great, but I have lots to lear-- wait, what did you just say?"

"Mark."

"Oh, fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear up— yes, minhyuk was intentional!! mark is trying to hide his name, which includes his real name. so he chose minhyuk as the closest alternative to minhyung. it was supposed to surprise the readers as well; minhyung would make it too obvious to us 
> 
> hi, it's me. the author. this is my first fic actually published on the internet (and not in my notes app) since i was quite literally, ten years old. so it's kind of important to me. i adore, adore and not to mention, ADORE markhyuck, so i've been meaning to write this for a while now. 
> 
> i wanted to do a quick shoutout to my homies katie, elijah, val, grey, and everyone else who expressed interest and kind of kept me motivated to keep writing. so this chapter's devoted to you guys. i didn't have any beta editors, so this is pretty raw and from the depths of my mind. i also have a small sense of direction of how i'm going to be taking this, so i'm open to suggestions. hopefully, you all enjoy. thanks so much, readers.
> 
> talk to me on twt: @marklee2019 (somewhat inactive for the break rn... but it's cool)


End file.
